Mass Effect: The Favor
by James98Z
Summary: Evelyn Shepard is asked to fulfill a kinky favor.


Evelyn Shepard had never met a more interesting Sentinel before. Kaidan Alenko was a Systems Alliance Marine who served under Shepard and also was a bar owner on Illium. Evelyn had met him a long time ago but they only started dating recently. Dressed all in black, he had a quiet and mysterious demeanor about him that she found intriguing. On the first date she also found out they both shared certain kinks and started dating while Shepard was assigned to a six month tour of the Crescent Nebula where Kaidan was now deployed.

After just two months the two had really hit it off and Evelyn had found the perfect playmate to appeal to her kinky desires and to help her expand her horizons, something they somehow never spoke about in all the years abord the Normandy.

A message from Kaidan suddenly appeared on her omni tool:

_Look inside the outer pocket of your purse._

Evelyn Shepard grabbed her purse and retrieved a small piece of paper. She unfolded the paper. It was a request for a favor. This particular favor was of the naughty variety. Evelyn smiled and put the note back in her purse. Kaidan asked her to punish him for not getting his alcohol deliveries done on time.

The next day Evelyn decided to go along with Kaidan's request. Later that evening, Saturday, the two were sitting on the couch drinking wine.

"You know the favor you asked of me yesterday?" Evelyn said.

"Yeah, what about it? Are you game?

"Perhaps. Why don't you finish your wine and go get what we need and get yourself ready in the back room."

With that Kaidan quickly finished the last few gulps of his wine and hurried upstairs to retrieve the items necessary for punishment.

Kaidan then came back downstairs about five minutes later carrying several things in a small box wearing his black thong underwear. Evelyn took note of his firm buttocks and large bulge in his underwear. She was surprised the small black thong could contain his large cock.

Kaidan just smiled and opened the door to the back room and headed down the stairs. He went to the very back where the secret lounge was located. There was room in the center for what they were going to do. There was also a large eyelet screwed into the ceiling overhead. Kaidan reached into the box and retrieved a black fur lined leather collar. He placed it around his neck and pulled the buckle snugly and then secured it with a small chrome heart shaped lock. He then placed a leather wrist cuff on each wrist and made sure they were tight. Next were the steel leg cuffs he placed around each ankle. After securing them he shortened the chain between each cuff with a small padlock. Next he padlocked a long chain to one of the D rings on his collar. He then grabbed a ball gag and placed it in his mouth and secured it snuggly with the buckle. Then on went the padded blindfold, which he made snug too and locked in place with another small padlock. Finally came the tricky part; using a larger padlock Kaidan pulled up on the chain attached to the collar so he was almost on his tippy toes and locked it to the eyelet. Then taking the last padlock, he used it to secure both wrist cuffs to the chain as high as he could reach and with a 'click' he was now chained up in the basement with hands above his head, ready for his punishment.

Evelyn knew it would only take him a few minutes to get ready. She was just finishing her first glass of wine. She decided to have a second glass since it was early and she knew Kaidan wasn't going anywhere. He asked for this so he can wait she thought to herself. Down in the secret lounge Kaidan stood in one spot unable to move, to see, or to speak. He wondered how long Evelyn would make him wait for his punishment.

About twenty minutes later Evelyn finished her second glass of wine and the vid show she was watching was over.

"Time to have some fun" she said quietly. Evelyn went down the stairs and to the lounge.

"You really got yourself done up don't you?" she said.

Kaidan was drooling through the ball gag and could only manage a muffled, "yef mifreff."

On the table next to her Evelyn could see the choices he had laid out for her. The items that were available to punish him ranged from a leather riding crop and flogger to a leather paddle that said 'slut' on it to a belt, wooden spoon, and a small flogger that he had used on her once before.

Evelyn picked up the paddle and proceeded to land a hard whack to Kaidan's left butt cheek. He flinched, not expecting her to move so quickly. Using the side of the paddle with the word 'slut' on it, Evelyn continued to hit either butt cheek randomly until they started to get a little pink.

Placing the paddle back on the table, she grabbed the large purple and black flogger and proceeded to land blows once again on each butt cheek. With each blow Kaidan began to express his discomfort with muffled grunts and flinching movements after each blow.

Evelyn decided to give Kaidan even more than he bargained for.

"Be right back" she said.

A couple minutes later she returned. Kaidan assumed maybe she had to take a quick bathroom break. He was wrong. Suddenly he felt something biting down on his left nipple, then his right. It was nipple clamps! Evelyn knew he liked to experiment with them so she used them as a little surprise.

She then picked up the wooden spoon and went to work. Swatting his butt cheeks in no particular pattern so as to keep Kaidan guessing which would be hit next. His ass was changing from pink to red. Evelyn put the spoon down and grabbed the chain attached to the clamps and pulled. Kaidan let out a muffled moan from his gagged mouth and tried to squirm away but could not.

"This is what you asked for". "I bet you didn't think I would do it."

Kaidan sighed through the gag. He was now in some pain; both his nipples and ass hurt!

Evelyn reached for the belt on the table. It was thin and made of leather. She started to land strikes to both cheeks, harder and harder as she went. Kaidan was moaning louder now and flinching constantly afraid if the pain the next lick of the belt would bring.

"Have enough now"? Evelyn asked laying the belt on the table.

Shaking his head yes as best he could and mumbling "yef mifress" through the gag and drool.

"Well I think you need a little more punishment."

With that she grabbed the small flogger, the one he had used on her years before. It was small but delivered quite a sting, especially to his already sore ass.

Once again the flogger landed in an unknown pattern. Kaidan' ass became bright red. With each lash he moaned even louder and could not hold still. Evelyn punished his ass some more and then stopped.

"I think you had enough. Don't want you getting too excited."

With that she put the small flogger down on the table. As she walked by she grabbed the nipple clamp chain and tugged it hard. Kaidan let out a loud groan. The clamps were biting down on his nipples and making them hurt almost as much as his tender ass.

Evelyn released the chain and quietly went back upstairs and left Kaidan to wonder how long she was going to leave him chained up in the lounge. Maybe next time he will think twice before asking for a favor.


End file.
